1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a method of treating a flexible electrostatographic imaging web. This invention further relates to a method of making electrostatographic imaging members from such electrostatographic imaging webs.
2. Description of Related Art
Flexible electrostatographic imaging members include, for example, electrophotographic imaging members or photoreceptors for electrophotographic imaging systems and electroreceptors or ionographic imaging members for electrographic imaging systems. These electrostatographic imaging members are formed into belts and are typically formed by cutting sheets from a roll of flexible electrostatographic imaging web, overlapping opposite ends of the cut sheets, and joining the overlapped ends together to form a seam.
Flexible electrophotographic imaging members or photoreceptors typically comprise a substrate and a plurality of layers formed on the substrate. The multiple layers typically include an electrically conductive layer, an optional hole blocking layer, an adhesive layer, a charge generating layer and a charge transport layer formed in this order on the substrate, and also an anti-curl backing layer.